Hugh Fitzooth
Hugh Fitzooth is a character in Disney's The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men. He is Robin Hood's late widowed father and the Earl of Huntingdon's chief verderer. He was portrayed by the late Reginald Tate. Role in the film Hugh Fitzooth is first seen entering Huntingdon Manor with his Deerhounds until Tyb, the Earl of Huntingdon's servant, asks him about his son, Robin's whereabouts, thinking Maid Marian, whom she's looking for to help prepare to leave for Nottingham Castle, could be with him. Fitzooth assures her that his son is alone in the meadows practicing archery. A few days later, after King Richard has left for the Crusade while his greedy, younger brother, Prince John assumes the throne with his new Sheriff of Nottingham helping him gather his taxes across the countryside, an archery contest is organized by Prince John and the Sheriff at the Nottingham fair to determine which archer is the best to serve Prince John and form an army of good arrow shooters under their command. Prince John and the Sheriff seem impressed with a competitor and one of the Sheriff's bowmen, Red Gill's archery skills during the game. Despite Red Gill's mockery, Robin still manages to shoot a straight bull's-eye when his father comes to his defense. Then, Master Fitzooth shoots his a bull's-eye straight through his son's arrow. As it turns out, it's Hugh Fitzooth and Robin himself the winners. However, Fitzooth gives his prize from Queen Eleanor, King Ricahrd and Prince John's mother, to Robin, who then gives it to Marian as he learns that she is leaving for London with the Queen. After Maid Marian and the Queen leave, knowing the Sheriff and Prince John's true nature and intentions, Master Fitzooth and his son both defy and refuse to join and serve them; an act which aspires some other archers to follow Master Fitzooth's lead. In retaliation, the Sheriff sends some men to kill them (including Red Gill). On the way home, in the forest, after Master Fitzooth and his son have greeted the Queen and Marian passing by, Robin reminds his father that without the Queen's help, his father's life could be in danger after defying the new Sheriff but Master Fitzooth simply states he'll speak his mind as an Englishman no matter what. Suddenly, Master Fitzooth is killed by an arrow shot on his back in front of Robin. Luckily, Robin manages to avenge his father's death by killing the murderer, who turns out to be Red Gill himself, thus, begins Robin's life as Robin Hood, an outlaw living in Sherwood Forest who steals from the rich and gives to the poor. Gallery Tyb (2).png|Hugh Fitzooth with Tyb Redgillmock.png|Master Fitzooth mad at Red Gill's mockery to his son, Robin Hood Redgilldefy.png|Master Fitzooth coming to his son's defense Redgillwatch.png|Master Fitzooth watching his son shoot second Fitzoothshoot.png|Master Fitzooth shooting third Fitzoothmad.png|Master Fitzooth defying the Sheriff of Nottingham Fitzoothshome.png|Master Fitzooth and his son on their way home Fitzoothsbow.png|Master Fitzooth and his son greeting Queen Eleanor and Maid Marian on the way Fitzoothdeath.png|Master Fitzooth killed by Red Gill Fitzoothdead.png|Master Fitzooth lying dead before his son Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Live-action characters Category:The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men characters Category:Archers Category:Parents Category:Deceased characters Category:English characters Category:European characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Elderly characters Category:Widows/Widowers